A Dead Partner
by Annic
Summary: A couple of missing scenes from 3x22 "The Bitter End"
1. Chapter 1

It all seemed like a blur. To Jamie nothing seemed real. He heard the sirens but he didn't register that they were heading their, erm, his way. He feels the heavy weight in his arms and it doesn't register who or what it is to him. It isn't until he notices the paramedics and cops heading his way does he realize that weight in his arms is his partner Vinny. He doesn't have to shake him to wake up because he knows he's gone.

**A/N: This is my take on the missing scene from 3x22. This will possibly have another couple of chapters. I wanted to show Tony comforting Jamie, as well as Danny helping his kid brother. From there I am not sure. Please R&R.**

"Hey, Reagan, you gotta let him go so the EMTs can look at him and," Renzuilli starts.

"He's dead," Jamie whispers.

As he hears Tony sigh he knows that he already knew this. He was trying his best to keep the tears at bay. Even though Tony didn't know Cruz, he was upset that a brother in blue was killed. However the fact that it happened to his old partner, to Jamie, shook him. If it were last year spring, it very well could have been him. Tony now is more concerned with Jamie. In the time he worked with the youngest Reagan he saw him grow a lot. He was a lot more hardened yet still had that soft side that only his family and close friends were allowed to see.

"I know, Reagan," Renzuilli explained sadly. "You gotta let go of him so we can check you out and make sure you are alright." He could see his former pupil and friend shaking from the shock and grief.

"Okay sarge." It was off Jamie had just started to run on adrenaline and there wasn't much left in his tank. Renzuilli knew it was a matter of time before Jamie fell apart and he hoped that it wasn't in front of everybody and that either Jamie's father or brother was there to help.

"God, Reagan, I am so sorry. Please be okay. Your family won't be able to handle losing you." Renzuilli whispered to himself. Even though Jamie was alive, talking, and not wounded, he knew that Reagan's family would be able to watch their beloved son, brother, and uncle destroy himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am really not happy with this chapter but I feel that this chapter needed to be written. Also I felt that this story needed to be added on to. Since RL has slowed a little bit I can write a little more. Oh and there is another chapter coming for my untitled story as well. Please R&R.**

As Jamie felt Vinny being pried from his grasp he felt himself tighten around his now cold partner. He thought that maybe if he held on to Cruz a little longer, then maybe he wouldn't be dead. That his family wouldn't have to go the same pain that his family had been through when Joe died. How he followed orders he doesn't quite know. He was running on auto pilot.

He heard himself whisper something to Tony but he wasn't quite sure what it was in response or what was even said. He just felt himself being picked up from the ground where he now saw his partner, former, dead partner laying. He just could not seem to process what was happening. Everything was happening so fast but also in slow motion. He remembers asking what was going but he doesn't remember getting in the ambulance. He also doesn't remember getting to hospital.

As he wakes from a slumber he doesn't remember falling asleep, Renzuilli said that the doctors had to sedate him so that they could check him out. They had wanted to make sure was alright. The next thought that crossed his mind almost made him cry again.

"My family….does my family know that I am ok?" Jamie asked. He did not want to be the cause of his family's pain. They had been through so much already. He also thought about Vinny's family and how he knows exactly what they are going through.

"Please tell me they have been contacted. Are they here?" He couldn't stop asking about his family.

"Yes, Jamie, they know you are here. They also know that you have been shot but that you are okay. They were all pretty shook up that you had been shot though. However I didn't think I would ever see your brother cry again. I mean I expected your sister and father to cry but not Danny."

"Wait a second, my brother…Danny was crying?" Jamie was astonished, he'd figured that his sister and Linda would be upset and that his dad would be a bundle of emotions but his unshakable, confident, protective brother Danny was that concerned about him? It momentarily made him forget about Vinny, damn there it was again. "Sarge, is Danny still here or did he go home?"

"I believe he is still here, I can go get him if you would like." Jamie knew that his brother would know exactly what he going through, he would know.

"Yeah….could you…please?" Jamie could barely keep it together.

Not even five minutes later he heard someone stop outside his room. As he looked up he saw his brother standing in the doorway, with red eyes and still had a small shake to him. Jamie knew that not many people had seen this side of Danny.

"God, Kid, you know how to take about five years off my life," Danny tried to joke, but he knew he was failing miserably, hell he knew that he was barely holding back the tears but he would not allow them to fall as long as Renzuilli was in the room, as he watched Tony quietly slip out of the room knowing the brothers needed sometime.

"I'm so sorry, Danny….I didn't mean to get us in the situation. When…I realized that it was a set up….I tried to warn Cruz. I tried… to tell him…Danny, my partner is dead. It could have been me…I would left you guys behind and Vinny is dead…" Jamie heard himself repeat through the sobs.

"It's not your fault Jamie. When I was told that it was you and Cruz that were the 10-13. It scared me. I thought I was going to lose you…After Joe, I can't lose you too Jamie, you're the only brother I have left. I am so glad that it's not you that we have to say goodbye to, I wouldn't be able to handle it," Danny whispered.

As the two brothers sat comforting each other, their dad and sister stood outside the room with tear-stained smiles.


End file.
